


No, the baby isn't coming

by Kaory



Series: It's a Kid's World [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya refuse to give birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, the baby isn't coming

"Arya, now I need you to push!"

"I don't want to!"

"Arya, please, you have to push so the baby comes out," Sansa was getting really tired of Arya´s attitude, "Are you going to try and keep the baby there forever?"

"Yes, because I don't gonna push," Said Arya while she re-arranged herself in the bed.

"Arya, think about it, the baby has to come out," Gendry took Arya's hand in his but she pulled it back.

"No, I don´t …" Arya was interrupted with another contraction and Gendry took Arya's hand again, this time she didn't reject it.

"My Lady, you must push or the baby could asphyxiate inside of you," Maester Luwin raised his head for the first time in what felt like hours, "Do you want to kill your baby, Arya?"

Arya's expression changed, "No, but this isn't fair," Sansa and Gendry exchanged a look, as if trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Sansa turned to look at Arya "What's not fair?" But Arya didn't look at her.

"I'm here suffering while he's looking," Arya turned her head to look at Gendry with that look that he knew very well.

"Arya, women are supp-" Sansa tried to say but Gendry interrupted her.

"D'you think I'm enjoying this? I'm suffering just watching and not be able of do anything,"

Arya didn't change her expression while keeping him in her sight, "Not enough!"

"Arya, don't be a …" Sansa was trying to say but once again Gendry spoke in the middle of her sentence. This time he changed the tone and Sansa knew they were going to start arguing.

"What do you expect me to do? Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because it's your fault!" Arya pointed to her belly "This is your fault!" Astonishment flashed across Gendry's face, but it quickly changed to anger.

"My fault? May I remind you how we created this baby? You need two to make a baby Arya!"

Arya was to fight back but she felt another contraction.

"Arya, please, push so the baby can be born!" Said Sansa and Arya reluctantly nodded, powerless and tired after three hours of labour.

"Fine," She turned to look at Gendry "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, I'll be here if you want me…" But before anyone could realize, Arya punched Gendry hard in the groin, making him fall to his knees.

"Now I'm ready to push," Said Arya, with a smile in her face.

"Finally!" said Maester Luwin lowering his head to help Arya to deliver the baby, while Sansa froze in her place, not knowing if she should help Arya or Gendry.


End file.
